


Kissed

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: All pieces are independent of each other, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Kisses Ask Prompts, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: A collection of short works based on a list of kiss prompts on tumblr. All pairings will be the chapter title and will have any additional tags added to the notes.But generally, it's all just a lot of love and affection.
Relationships: Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	1. Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro

**Author's Note:**

> Link for prompts/ability to ask can be found [here](https://noswordstyle.tumblr.com/post/625884053507309569/prompt-list). 
> 
> "Accidentally Witnessed Kiss" for Zolu:

Zoro is digging through a storage closet when Luffy finds him. Hands heavily shifting and tossing things onto different piles, all while Luffy watches on with a small smile on his face. A huff of annoyance pries from Zoro’s lips before he turns around and almost yelps at the sudden presence of unexpected company. 

“God, Luffy,” Zoro mutters, rubbing the back of his head, “make some noise or something. Never thought you one to sneak up on anyone.” 

Luffy snickers, leaning up onto the balls of his feet to look over Zoro’s shoulder. “What were you looking for anyways? You’re never in here.” 

“Better question is, why are _you_ in here?” 

“No! Answer mine first, I’m captain, you have to,” Luffy says, arms folding as he leans against the door. 

Zoro smiles if only barely at the command. Luffy doesn’t make them often, not like this, but when he does Zoro always listens. That might be one of Luffy’s favorite things about him. Between all the taunting and general ruffling between them, Zoro still trusts him. Still listens. 

“I was looking for some more bandages. Chopper was complaining about running low and how we needed to go into port soon, but I swore I saw some in here. I didn’t find them though, obviously,” Zoro sighs, readjusting the crate lids and sacks back into place, “Now, why are you in here?” 

Luffy falls forward a step, closing the gap between them to barely an arm’s length. His head totters, back and forth in silent answer, tongue running quickly against his bottom lip. “I was looking for you. So at least one of us succeeded, I guess.” 

Zoro’s eyebrow is quirked when he turns to look back at his captain. There is a mischievous grin that is fighting against his face, tugging higher and higher against his scar. There is a lot that can be said about that look, and Zoro has fallen for it many many times. What’s one more?

“Just looking for me, eh?” Zoro asks, tucking his hands back into his pockets as he squares up with Luffy, tilting his head to the side to match, “What do you need me for, captain?” 

Luffy bounces up, pressing his lips quickly against Zoro’s, and before he can fall back down, a hand is held against his chin. Steadied, Zoro holds him in place as he takes another, slower kiss. A laugh pushes between them, only to be swallowed as Zoro takes a step forward, moving them back towards the doorway. Luffy’s hands drop to his waist and he relents all motion while trying to step backwards without tripping. When Zoro pulls away from him for a breath, there is a glint in his eye that sends a chill down Luffy’s spine. 

“Can you two at least pretend there are other people on this ship?” 

Luffy and Zoro freeze at once, eyes shifting to look back out the doorway. Standing there is Sanji, cigarette tucked into the corner of his mouth that is bent in a jilted line. Luffy presses his lips together at being caught, but laughs as Zoro’s lips press against his cheek harshly. 

“We know who is on the ship, we just don’t care,” Zoro says, gaze tearing from Luffy just to give Sanji a grin before pulling away. Luffy bumps him with his shoulder, and Zoro nudges him back. “Well, I don’t care.” 

“Pretend,” Sanji says, before walking off, hand already digging for his lighter in his pocket. 

“Alright,” Zoro says, pulling Luffy back to him before kissing him once more. “I’ll _pretend_ , that didn’t happen.” 


	2. Sabo/Koala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Routine Kisses for Saboala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link for prompts/ability to ask can be found [here](https://noswordstyle.tumblr.com/post/625884053507309569/prompt-list).

It’s every morning, noon, and night that Sabo feels the caress of Koala’s hand against his cheek. Following it comes her lips; always soft and quick against his skin before pulling away. They may land in different places each time that she comes by, but they land all the same. 

His hat, plucked from his head with a skilled and deft hand, is held aside as she leans down to kiss his crown. _Royalty_ , she noted with a smile the first time she did it, and now he can’t think of it any other way. If he is to be noble, to wear a crown, it would be this one. One that is gold and tangled, kissed by the sun and the woman he loves. 

Over and over again. 

He used to pull her in afterwards, turning the quick show of affection into something drawn out like the plans on his table. But as time passed and things grew faster, more dire, he found he couldn’t. All they could spare were these single moments. Quick lips on cheeks and foreheads and crowns. 

“I’m going,” She says, voice soft in his ear while her hand leaves his jaw. 

“I’ll miss you,” He replies, eyes still forced ahead on his papers. Looking back isn’t an option right now. He would be too tempted to take her into his lamp, nuzzling his unshaven face against the smooth of her own, and kiss her until they can’t breathe. “Be careful.” 

A single kiss is placed against his cheek, smile held in the way it curves against him, and she sighs, “I will.” 

That’s enough for him until he feels the same set against him again, late in the hands of the night. Legs that tangle softly with his own in a poor attempt to get close without waking him. She’s back, safe, warm, and tired. He doesn’t bother speaking, only shifts his arm behind her head before pulling loose hair away from her face. 

A kiss is given into his neck. A lingering one that says “hello” and “goodnight” and “I love you.” Another is returned, placed on her head that says “hello” and “goodnight” and “I love you.” 


	3. Nami/Vivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've Missed You" Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link for prompts/ability to ask can be found [here](https://noswordstyle.tumblr.com/post/625884053507309569/prompt-list).

She feels like summer and tastes like sunshine the minute Nami lands in Vivi’s arms. Her nails are painted blue, a pearled shade that fixes neatly within a matching shade of hair. This warm breeze turned human, blown in from the ocean straight into her arms once again... Vivi could cry. 

And she does, for a moment. A single teary breath caught right before their lips meet. Sandals dig into yielding sand, making them stumble and laugh against one another before they can right themselves. Still clumsy, but always comfortable. 

Words beg to come from Vivi’s mouth but all that forms is something in between a laugh and a squeal before lips are on hers again. Always sweet, always warm, always hers as nails curl into the thin fabric against Nami’s back. She pulls away for air, but doesn’t venture far. She instead takes to kissing Nami’s face; each and every kiss a direct attack against another freckle that was gained in their time apart. 

“You know you can’t possibly get them all,” Nami laughs, fingers scratching playfully where hair meets neck in sweat touched curls. “We’ll be here all day if you try to do that.” 

“Then we’ll be here all day if that’s what it takes,” Vivi argues, scoping the expanse of skin against Nami’s shoulder before placing a kiss on a new spot that has developed above her collarbone. “I don’t have anywhere else to be than with you, so it should be fine.” 

“Oh really? How did you manage that?” Nami asks before placing a returning kiss against the top of Vivi’s head. 

Vivi hums, straightening back up to meet Nami’s eyeline. “I told them that I had a very important delegate coming and that I needed to ensure that I gave them the proper attention they needed.” 

A laugh chokes from Nami before she leans forward to nuzzle her forehead against Vivi’s. “And they believed you?” 

“No, of course not. Pell knows how I look when I get to see you,” Vivi sighs, pushing forward to steal another kiss. Still summer, still sunshine. “I’ve missed you... so much.” 

The wind catches against their skirts, pushing and tangling the fabric together in a moment of silence before their lips meet again. There isn’t much they can say that hasn’t already been said before. “I love you.” “I’ve missed you.” “Come back with me.” “Please, just sail with me. I want to see the world with you.” 

These are all held between Nami’s lips as she gently sucks. 

Returned are the answers that are always given. Ones that they stopped speaking for fear of turning what little time they have together into something they hate. A dart of Vivi’s tongue against Nami’s lower lip says the only thing that either of them really want to hear. It says, “Welcome home.” 

Whispering, swallowed in the sound of sand and wind to everyone but the woman before her, Nami says, “I never left.” 


	4. Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I almost lost you" kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link for prompts/ability to ask can be found [here](https://noswordstyle.tumblr.com/post/625884053507309569/prompt-list).

The sea is violent and raw as salt burns against Law’s eyes and mouth. Each splash against him drains him further, begging to pull him into her depths. It’s a feeling that he may have considered relenting to if it were any other time. Any other situation than the one that is laid before him now. 

One in which red floats against the surface, clung just barely to a jagged strip of wood holding it in place. Black hangs against it, stuck together in pieces that won’t separate and blend with the sky behind it. If ever hell were a place on Earth, it would be here and it would be now. 

How he got captured, Law wasn’t there for. The crew didn’t have time to explain either as they raced towards him against the edge of the shore. He heard their argument fill his ears as he took off, no better prepared than the one he was after, but Law didn’t care. 

And he doesn’t now, either, as he wades closer and closer to his goal. 

It takes everything in his power to conjure what he wants. That strike of blue that will free the man before him to let him fall into his arms. They didn’t even stay to watch him die out here, only tied him up and left him be knowing that as the sea rose higher he would die. 

Foolish. Beyond so to leave a man like this alone and expect anything less, but in one way they were right. If they hadn’t told him... if Law hadn’t come when he did. He doesn’t want to think about it. 

All he does want to think about is counting when he feels for Luffy’s pulse once they reach the shore. It’s weak, fluttering like a leaf in a spring breeze, and Law wishes it were more like the storm around them. Where is the violent thrumming of a passionate heart beneath his hand? 

Where is Luffy? 

Cold eyes open to stare up at him and Law grits his teeth. They’re red from salt and tears, rubbed raw from waves pushing against his skin without relent. He’ll be furious when he gets his mind together, and Law wouldn’t have it any other way. Leaning down, Law curls a shaking hand against the back of Luffy’s neck, still feeling for a pulse but more importantly, placing a kiss. 

It’s soft at first, scared even, until Luffy puts a little force upwards to return the affection. Law’s eyes snap open before winding shut once more, determined only to focus on what is good beneath him. There is pain, aching and dreadful pain, but there is still warmth too. Warmth that promises life. Warmth that promises so much more to come. 

“I almost lost you,” Law murmurs against Luffy’s lips and feels them curl into a smile against him. “Can’t you just have _something_ go the way it’s supposed to for once?” 

Luffy snickers, weak and breathy, before kissing Law again. “You aren’t going to lose me, Torao. We still have to kick their ass together, right?” 

Law lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding in a mix of a laugh and a choke. Another kiss is taken, softer this time as rain still pours against their skin. There is a promise that sits in it that has been there since the first time they kissed, and there it still remains. 

“Right.” 


	5. Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Back from the dead" kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link for prompts/ability to ask can be found [here](https://noswordstyle.tumblr.com/post/625884053507309569/prompt-list).

He isn’t breathing. 

There is no life in Zoro’s chest, now unmoving and still. But there is life in Law’s hands as he pushes hard compressions into his chest. Each one charged with a glimpse of electricity. Each one a silent prayer for the swordsman to stir beneath him. 

If Luffy found out about this—no, no he can’t think about that right now. His own death is warranted if Zoro’s somehow takes. A trade in what he considered impossible until right now. Now, when Zoro’s face grows colder and colder against the hot sand beneath them. 

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. He was never supposed to defend Law, for fucks sake that’s not even his captain, but he lept. The dumbass lept in the way, taking the force of the blow. 

“You’re the worst, you hear me? The absolute worst to make this—” Law cuts off, teeth gritted in irritation and pain. It can’t take. It can’t. 

A harder force of electricity jumps from his hand and he can feel his body begin to ache deeper from exhaustion. He can’t keep this up forever and the Tang is too far away for him to even think about getting them back on board. If he’s going to save him, it’s going to be here and now. 

Or never. 

Another jolt flits through Zoro’s heart, pulling it up, begging it to pump. And it does. It starts, weak and unmotivated, but it starts. Law doesn’t relent in his compressions, only doubles down, helping the man beneath him back onto his metaphorical feet. 

“Damn right, you’re alive. You had no other choice, you hear me Zoro-ya?” Law nearly spits, nails digging harsh lines perpendicular to the pull of muscles on Zoro’s chest. He will live and he will be fine. 

A groan falls from Zoro’s mouth as his heart picks up its rhythm and it’s only then that Law pulls back. His focus goes elsewhere for the first time in minutes. Glancing up and down Zoro’s body, he makes note of the other injuries, cataloging what to do when they get back to the ship. The rest can wait for now. 

All that matters is he’s alive. 

“Goddamn you,” Law curses before his lips are on Zoro’s. Harsh and unrelenting, held with the smallest tremor of concern, he stays pressed against the other swordsman. “Don’t you ever do that again.” 

Zoro opens a single eye, weak, with a smirk that tugs at still blue lips. “You’re not my captain, you can’t tell me what to do.” 

Law pinches the bridge of his nose, resisting every urge within him to push Zoro into the ocean. Of course he’s been alive again for all of two minutes and he’s already back to himself. Does he know how to be any other way?

“Then my demand of going back to the ship is going to be ignored?” Law asks, eyes flitting out to the pier in search of yellow. When he finds it, he smiles. “Good thing I’m not giving you a choice.” 

And blue swallows them both. 


End file.
